


Messages in Lieu of Attendance

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Prompt: Hux ends up going on a long and far-off mission leaving a pregnant Kylo. With no way to change plans or be together they get by with holo videos and Kylo showing Hux everything as the pregnancy progresses, like the bump or the the nursery. Hux is glad he's not missed anything even if he's so far.





	Messages in Lieu of Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do an experiment with this. Which is always a dangerous idea but I think it worked well for this prompt (although feel free to tell me I failed horribly).

Kylo doesn’t look any different in the recording. Hux knows that he shouldn’t look any different. Not yet at least.

He doesn’t have his helmet on which Hux supposes to many would be considered strange, perhaps even shocking. He is used to it though and it has become one of the rules of their relationship: helmet on means First Order business, helmet off is a personal call.

Kylo’s expression is a simple one. No strong emotion hiding behind his features other than the ones that normally rest beneath his surface. Hux is surprised. He had expected anger.

“I just received the message from your officer. You do not need to apologise for your sudden departure. I understand the mission came from the Supreme Leader himself. We must not slink our responsibilities to the First Order for personal matters. I will keep everything on track until you return.”

The image fades and Hux is left staring at the small comm biting back a laugh. He had always thought Kylo Ren to be disinclined to actually ensuring things continued on their designated path. He certainly hadn’t appeared to care about the Supreme Leader’s schedule when he was destroying Hux’s ships and terrifying his men. It had been part of the reason Hux had delegated the task to one of his men. Pregnancy was supposed to make a person irrational and Kylo Ren already wasn’t known for his rationality. Hux didn’t want to have to argue with him over whether or not he had to leave so he had left and designated the task to a subordinate.

His finger hovers over the replay option. He knows he should record a quick response and then return to the task given to him. If for no other reason than to try and complete the mission swiftly so he can return before Kylo obtains a Darth Vader mobile for their child.

He replays the message.

 

* * *

 

 

The mask isn’t on and Kylo Ren’s expression is a storm. He looks angry, but also tired and desperate. Hux worries that something has gone horribly wrong.

“Your child has already seen fit to make my life a misery. I have been unable to keep anything but the most basic food down for the past three weeks and have found that they have drained my energy reserves. What is worse your officers do not seem to understand that I am not asking them to obtain me the foods I request because of mere idly wants but because it is the only thing that calms your child enough for them to leave me in peace.” He pauses and takes a shaky breath while closing his eyes. For a moment Hux thinks he might cry but when he opens them again there doesn’t appear to be any tears in them.  “I do not think I can last another month of this, eight more seems like torture. You are either to return home or find some officer that can actually follow the command given to him without questioning me unnecessarily.”

Hux has to laugh at it. He knows it isn’t actually his child that is causing Ren to suffer but Ren’s body’s response to the child. Still, he supposes it is partially his fault. He switches over to his contact list and goes through the Officers still stationed on the base to find one who will put up with Ren’s outbursts and be able to obtain him what he wants.

 

* * *

 

 

The day’s _meeting_ had gone badly and Hux still had yet to get the chance to wash off the splatter of the remains that had ended up on him. He wants to forget about the day’s events, clean himself off, and go to bed. He can deal with the fallout tomorrow.

He turns his comm back on for the first time since before the meeting had started and nearly ignores the message waiting for him. It is only because he sees it is from Kylo Ren that he opens it.

Ren isn’t wearing his mask. He also isn’t wearing his usual full robes. Instead he has on a singlet and pair of trackpants. His expression stuck somewhere between excited and nervous.

“I don’t know if you will be able to see it with the recording. I don’t know if I’m actually just imaging it. Even so I figured you’d want to know. I’m starting to show.”

He lifts up the singlet and turns side on and Hux can see it. It is barely there and the static of the recording burs it more but it is there.  A bump in Ren’s usually taunt stomach. Muscle giving way to child.

Kylo pulls the singlet back down and Hux wishes he hadn’t because he wanted to memorise the swell that is his child.

“Hopefully you did see it. I am thinking of starting on their nursery soon. Tell me if you have any preferences about where it is or what it contains.”

The message ends and Hux knows he should go bathe the filth of the day away. Knows he should get some rest. Instead he replays it. Watching Ren’s stomach the whole time.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo isn’t wearing his mask and he is only wearing the singlet and pants like Hux had requested of him after the previous message. The fabric still mostly hides the swell in his stomach but if Hux stares at it closely he swears he can see the shape of it. Soon enough only Kylo Ren’s thick robes will be able to mask it. Eventually not even those will hide his child.

“I still struggle to believe you ordered the renovation of your room in order to make space for the nursery. I didn’t take you to be the sentimental type. They have finished the alterations today and I will begin organising the internal requirements of it tomorrow. I suggest if you have any preferences that you voice them now. Or perhaps come back and ensure it meets your specifications in person.” There is a small smile on Kylo’s face and his hand comes to gently rest on his stomach making the fabric of the singlet bunch up and Hux can defiantly see the bump now. He wants to go home. Wants to rub his hands along the changes his child has made to Kylo Ren’s form. Wants to make sure the room is organised to perfection.

They both know he can’t. Both know why he can’t.

Kylo’s hand falls and his face turns serious. “I will keep you updated as things progress.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo isn’t wearing his mask but he is wearing one of Hux’s shirts and Hux would grumble about him stretching it out if not for the fact that the sight of his pregnant lover wearing his clothes stirs a different impulse in him. There is something watery to Ren’s eyes and a look of glee on his face that seems so foreign to his features.

“Hux. I know you are probably busy but I had to contact you. I had to tell you. I felt them Hux. Felt them _move_.” He shuts his eyes and gives a shaky laugh. “They are moving. I wish you were here. I know you wouldn’t be able to feel it yet but I still wish you could try. I hope you manage to finish your objective in time to come back to feel them.”

The message fades and Hux knows he needs to get up. Knows there is a task for him to do that day and if he wants to be fully prepared for it he needs to get up now.

He wants to replay the message, to bask in the joy of Ren’s features and the knowledge that his child is growing and healthy. The knowledge that they are both waiting for him to return to them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your voice calms them you know.” Ren’s hand is rubbing circles on the mound that holds his child. And it defiantly is a mound now, no longer a bump. Hux wonders if Kylo Ren’s heavy robes even completely mask it. He hasn’t seen Kylo in them for a while though, not since he changed over to more comfortable clothing for his messages. Things that allowed Hux to see the growth of his child and the way it changed Ren’s body to provide itself space.

“When I play them the recordings of you it calms them. It doesn’t matter what you are saying, just your voice. They like it. I think it’s unfair. It’s my body they are currently in yet it is your voice they crave. They have never met you in person and yet somehow they know you are their father.”

Hux was never a man to cry. It is something he had prided himself on. He wasn’t soft or weak or anything like that. Right then though he has to fight back the urge for tears to gather in his eyes. He knows his mission is important. Knows all the reasons why it must be completed by him alone. He still wants to go back to his base and Kylo Ren and his yet to be born child.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren winces at the start of the recording before scowling hard and Hux wonders what has caused his shift in mood.

“Your child has discovered where my bladder is. Your child has also discovered where my liver and kidneys are. Your child has taken to kicking any of those locations when it so decides to. I do not know what I have done to anger it and I cannot seem to find any way to convince nor bribe it to stop. I am informing you so you are aware of what torment I am going through in order to bring them into the world while you aren’t even here. You had better make this up to me when you get back Hux. I demand foot-rubs and cuddles and I don’t care about you being uncomfortable with the idea.”

The message ends after another wince and glare and Hux wants to go back. He wants to be there to feel his child kick and move, and see if he can convince them to leave Ren’s internal organs alone. He is nearly done the mission, he knows that. He also knows that Kylo’s due date is starting to near. He just hopes he can finish his task before the deadline arrives.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hux receives the message he wonders why the file is so big. He opens it only to find it is a message and a folder containing pictures. He watches the message first.

“You can’t see but I’m standing in their completed room. I’ve sent you pictures of it with this message so you can see that I did everything as you told me to. Of course any area your instructions didn’t cover I claimed as free for me to do as I please. They are so big Hux. I can feel them, can feel their feet and hands when they push against my skin. The doctor says they are probably going to be born sometime next week but I shouldn’t be surprised if it happens anytime from now. I understand that the mission is an important one but Hux, please, you need to finish it and get back here. I don’t know if I can do this by myself.”

The message ends and Hux quickly opens up the pictures attached to it. Ren did do as he was told and the areas of the room Hux had given specifications for fitted them precisely. He has to admit, even the areas he had left into Ren’s control were tasteful and not filled with Sith Lord paraphernalia like he had assumed they would be.

The mission is nearly over. Will be over in a matter of days. Hux just hopes his child doesn’t take after either of its fathers and is patient enough to stay put until he arrives back.

 

* * *

 

 

The mission is over. For that Hux is grateful. The mission had been successful. For that it made everything worthwhile.

He brushes off the officers asking him how it went as he walks through the ship. He doesn’t need to answer to them. He only needs to report to the Supreme Leader and that has been scheduled for the next day. For now he has been given time to rest and organise his thoughts.

He doesn’t plan on doing either of those things.

Instead he walks through the ship. A single goal in mind.

Kylo Ren isn’t in his room and Hux refuses the panic that he has done something stupid or dangerous while nine months pregnant. It is better that he think of the other possible places he could be before he lets irrational fears to settle in.

He finds him. Sitting in the middle of the nursery, legs crossed and back to the door. Probably meditating, Hux decides.

Normally he would leave him to it, not wanting to deal with the anger that disturbing him normally gains. Right now he doesn’t care though. He wants Kylo’s full attention. Wants to have the chance to feel his chid.

“Ren,” he says and watches Kylo start then turn. His eyes filled with tears which Hux pushes aside as the result of hormones making him irrational.

“Hux. You made it.” He stands and Hux can clearly see his stomach. Now it is not distorted by the static of a sent recording it is terrifyingly clear. Kylo Ren is massive with his child. Hux does not think it is possible for him to get any bigger. He can clearly see just how ready for birth his body is.

“The mission was a success,” Hux says because he finds he cannot figure out what else to say. Cannot find the words to apologise for not being there to watch his child grow within Kylo’s stomach.

“That is good. It was worth it then,” Kylo says and Hux watches as he worries his lip with his teeth, hand rubbing up and down his stomach as if to quell something. There is something off about it.

“Are you both okay?” He doesn’t know what he would do if the answer was no. Doesn’t know how he would cope to return from the mission successful only to be met with tragedy.

“Yes. We are, now that you’re back.”

“What do you mean?”

“You made it back in time.”

“In time for what?”

“Their birth.”

Oh. Hux finds that his mouth has suddenly gone dry. Still, he presses on. “You’re in labour.”

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t you in the medical ward then?” He cannot believe Kylo’s recklessness. He should not be in the child’s nursery when they are about to be born.

“There is still time for that. I was meditating to prepare myself and them for the birth. And I was waiting for you.”

“What if I hadn’t returned in time?” Would Ren have stayed in the nursery waiting for him until their child was born with nobody but their mother present?

“I knew you would.”

Hux wants to yell at him for being a fool but Ren’s expression turns tight and his breaths turn sharp. He is in pain. Of course he is. He is in labour.

“Medical. Now.”

“Yes, I think that may be for the best,” Ren says and Hux leads him from the room. He is sad that he did not get to spend time with his child while they were inside Kylo’s stomach but he is glad he at least made it back for their birth.

Maybe next time he won’t be given a mission and can actually watch as Kylo’s body shifts to accommodate the life growing with him.


End file.
